


Poco a Poco

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, more of an introspective fic than anything else but just barely, takes place prior to the headhunter arc so it’s just bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Leo makes paper stars for Elliot only for them to end up being made for him.





	Poco a Poco

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it’s not EnStars. I haven’t written Pandora Hearts in years so I hope this is okay. Happy Birthday Leo! (It’s only 11:48 so it’s still his birthday here where I live. I’m not late shhhh)

Again.

Leo glances to his right to find Elliot tossing and turning restlessly once again.

I guess that’s another one for the jar.

Slender fingers worked its magic upon the thin slip of paper Leo kept tucked into the pages of all his books until it finally formed itself into a tiny blue star. Numerous soft colors bounced against the glass walls they were kept in as he tossed the newest addition onto the top before starting to tilt the jar. Pink, blue, green, yellow, white... There seemed to be a star for each time Leo had to watch his master suffer in this way. And though he may have lost track of how many times Elliot had this nightmare, he could never forget how many stars he kept adding to this jar.

Ninety six.  
Ninety six stars.  
Ninety six wishes.

All he needed was four more in order to make a wish. Not that it would do anything of course.

Leo wasn’t one to believe in wishes on stars, cranes, or flower petals, but the mere idea gained from a novel he had read seemed interesting enough to try. And when he gets tired of keeping up with this simple task, he could easily discard them without remorse. However, strangely enough, he never did. It had become a habit over time to make one before going to sleep himself. And now, he almost had enough to attempt to rely on something so trivial as paper stars.

It didn’t happen today. On the hundredth day.

For the first time in months, Elliot managed to sleep soundly curled up beside him. It was tempting to take a picture to tease him with in the morning, but he refrained only because of how much of a rarity it was to see him appear so calm. Instead, he decided to turn in early, having already finished the novel in his hands for the tenth time, and pulled away from his master to rest despite how much he hated to see what lied within the depths of his own mind.

Not a single word. Not a single sound. They were completely silent today. All they did was smile kindly, much to his discomfort, as they maintained a comfortable distance away.

But why today? What was so special about today?

In the distance, he could hear the sound of paper lightly bouncing against glass as they fall to the bottom of the jar.

Ninety nine stars.  
Ninety nine wishes.

He could feel sunlight spill across his features as they envelop him in a blanket of warmth as he slowly forced himself to sit up. From across the room, he could see a messily prepared plate of breakfast apparently set up just for him. It was unusual to say the least. There was nothing special about today, so for Elliot to try to play the valet for the day seemed incredibly out of place. And then, before Leo could voice his confusion, Elliot pulled out a familiar jar of stars and had them rain down onto his lap as he motioned for him to pick one up and make a wish.

“You’re acting strange, Elliot. Did something happen today?”

He shook his head. “Dumbass. Did you forget your own birthday?”

He didn’t but it never really mattered to him, so seeing other people care only worked to puzzle him further. Regardless, he scooped up a handful of stars and allowed some of them to fall between his fingers until finally—one was left.

Poco a poco.

It was faint, but he could see those words written on the inside when he put it up to the light.

Little by little.

When was it that he had begun to change?

He had always kept the people who cared for him at a distance, so then, when was it that he started to allow them to come near?

“Happy birthday Leo. Make a wish.”

He chuckled a bit. “I wish Elliot could be this cute everyday.”

“Shut up, Leo.”

Make a wish.

I wish...

I wish things would stay this way for a little while longer.


End file.
